


Thin Walls

by Starlight8303



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apartments, Crack Relationships, F/M, I might change the title, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-West Coast Avengers Comic, very brief very brief mentions on non-descriptive nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight8303/pseuds/Starlight8303
Summary: Gwen gets kinda mad at her next door neighbor Bucky Barnes who she hasn't met yet because he was playing some music too loud.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thin Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453407) by Meglapie. 



Gwen groaned and then growled out loud. A new neighbor had just moved in and boy were they loud! She were at her desk, that was against the wall, trying to finshed her new fanfic done, but the music was seeping through the walls making it hard to concentrate. She sighed in relief when the music stopped suddenly. "Thank God for small favors," Gwen mumbled, looking back down pen in hand. She got about five minutes of silence before the music started up again. 

"Oh, come on!" Gwen practically screeched. She stood up, leaned over the desk and began pounding on the wall. "Turn the music down! I'm trying to wo-" she was cut off by the sound of the wall breaking. Gwen gaped as part of the wall crumbled revealing her very shocked and very bare neighbor. "Oh. My. God." Gwen quickly covered your eyes with her hand. She felt her face heating up. Her first time seeing her neighbor and it was through a hole in the wall that she caused and to top it all off, he was naked. Just her luck.

The music turned off again and she heard shuffling in the room. "Um, you can uncover your eyes now," a deep voice called to her. She took her hand away and gazed at him. He'd put on a pair of jeans, but he was still shirtless. "Oh, um. Look, I'm sorry about the wall. I really didn't think the walls were that thin," Gwen mumbled, unable to take her eyes off his abs. The man was definitely ripped. "Why were you punching on the wall anyway?" She finally tore her eyes off his body and up to his face. That didn't help. His cerulean eyes were gorgeous too. 

"I, uh, wasn't punching the wall. I was pounding on it with my fist!" Gwen snapped, crossing her arms over your chest. "So...you were punching it," he quipped back, a smirk gracing his perfect lips. "Snap out of it, Gwen." She scolded yourself. She laughed a little. "I guess I was. Your music was so loud I couldn't work." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Doll. I like to have music when I shower. I didn't realize it was loud enough to bother anyone." Gwen quirked a brow at him.

"You listen to Frank Sinatra while you shower? That's a little weird," Gwen said, trying to hold back the barrage of giggles bubbling in your throat. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with Ol' Blue Eyes!" At his protest, She couldn't hold back anymore. Gwen started laughing and soon, he was laughing along with her. After several minutes of uninterrupted laughter, you were finally able to introduce yourself. "I'm Gwen." He reached through the hole in the wall. "James, but everyone calls me Bucky." 

"Nice to meet you, Bucky. I don't think I'm getting any of this paperwork done and I'm sure your exhausted from unpacking. Why don't you come over and we can get to know one another and maybe figure out how to fix the hole in the wall?" Bucky nodded and disappeared. A moment later, there was a knock at her door. She answered it to reveal a smiling Bucky who, sadly, had put on a shirt. "The hole wasn't big enough to walk through," he quipped as Gwen let him in. 

The two of them walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a second cup from the cabinet and pour Bucky some coffee. The two of them somehow got caught up in conversation for the next four hours, never once talking about how to fix the wall. By the time Bucky left to return to his apartment, it felt as if you'd known each other for years. Gwen walked back to her bedroom and was about to crawl into bed when she heard Bucky's voice coming from the hole. "Hey, Gwen? Try not to talk in your sleep. These walls are really thin."


End file.
